Start of a New Life
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: A one-shot that takes place after Quest for Camelot: Sonic Style, but before the future Kirby and Sonic X-Over, Quest for Camelot: Rise of New Heroes!  Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Sonic the Hedgehog and Quest for Camelot.**

* * *

Start of a new life

By MKSFan14

So much can happen in a few days. Just not long ago, Amy Rose, a pink-furred hedgehog, has wanted to be a knight since she was so young, inspired by her father, Sir Lionel, and protect the kingdom of Camelot. When she was informed that King Arthur's grand sword, Excalibur, was stolen, giving Amy the opportunity to set off on a journey to find the sword. As she ventured forth, Amy found allies, and love.

For her efforts, Amy, along with her once-blind lover, Sonic, has finally made their dreams come true: becoming Knights of the Round Table. Not to mention, being wedded to each other. They've traveled on horseback to Amy's homeland. And when they've arrived, the sky was in its darkest shade, and being poked countless times by a giant needle. After dismounting and putting the horse into the stable, 20-year-old Amy took a good, long gazed at her home, back the way it once was before it was attacked.

"Home…" She sighed happily. She heard quiet footsteps approaching behind her, but never felt fear, only her hand being coiled by the hand of her blue husband. "It's a grand home." 21-year-old Sonic said and faced his wife eye to eye with a sincere smile. "But it's nothing compared to you." Feeling more at ease, Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "I'm glad you think that, Sonic." She said and pulled the blue hedgehog into a passionate kiss that could wishfully last for long as they please. Yet, they both felt so tired, especially from saving an entire kingdom from a traitorous hedgehog. They've retired into the stone home and joined each other in bed, lost in sensual passion.

Far beyond the outskirts of Amy's home and Camelot…

Everything was calm in the fields at night. There was no obnoxiously loud or disturbing activity commenced. Flocks of sheep (From the Kirby anime) lay in the soft grass, either snuggling up to each other, alone, or laying like they've been tipped over easily without any force (VeggieTales reference). Well… almost everything.

A tiny, flightless blue bird, very penguin-like, with a yellow beak and hands, and wore tattered red clothes, secured by a piece of rope, and topped with a hat of the same color, was hacking though the grass with a twig used as a walking stick. He was bloated in the gut. He was grunting angrily as he made hacks. "Stupid giant folk…" He mumbled in a high-pitched southern drawl voice and while he hacked through the grass. "Always blind when passing through my…path! Nearly…crushing…me with their…clodhopper…feet!" He continued hacking through the grass until he was in front of a rock in the ground, standing above the grass. He climbed up the rock and his eyes scanned the field of grass and sheep, knowing what's far beyond what he could see. He made a gruesome grin and swore, "But all that will change. Soon I will rule the land, conquering every kingdom and all things in it." Then his grin disappeared for he had no clue how to commit such and act. "But how am I going to do that?"

_Sounds like you'll need quite of a hand._

"Huh?" the bird said as he heard such a voice. Now alert, he placed his stick into both hands. "Who's there?"

_Calm yourself. I mean no harm._

"Show yourself!"

The bird turned around to see no one was behind him, but saw that he was now in front of the dragging, red robe of a big-bodied sorcerer. The bird looked up and saw the sorcerer's face, tiny, bald, wearing tiny blue glasses, and had an unruly brown mustache. His staff was decorated with decals that looked like his mustache, topped with a dark violet orb. "Yah!" the tiny bird cried in panic. "I said to calm yourself." The sorcerer said. "Y-y-you better stay away from me." The bird stammered. "I've face too many people stepping on me as it is." "Hmm…" the sorcerer sounded. He covered his body with his red cloak and spun around. With each spin the cloak shrank with its owner in it, until the man was as small as the bird. "There." The sorcerer said. "Now we're at equal sizes."

"Well…what do you want, huh?" the bird asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you start off by introducing yourself?" The sorcerer asked politely.

"Uh…Dedede…it's Dedede." The bird said.

The round-bodied man nodded and replied, "I am Eggman: a fellow sorcerer, determined to solve any problem you have."

Dedede's eyes lit up with interest, but maintained his suspiciousness. "Any problem?" He asked.

"Like a genie, your wish is my command." Eggman said.

Dedede grinned and said, "In that case, I want to plan my…"

"Conquest of the kingdoms in the land." Eggman finished.

Dedede was shocked, but continued ranting. "I'm tired of being…"

"Literally stepped all over yourself." Eggman finished once more.

"Right…" Dedede agreed, "And I want to have…"

"Your revenge on everyone who dared do you wrong." Eggman finished for the third time.

Dedede felt awkward and said, "Okay, that's getting'…"

"Very annoying. I bet." Eggman thought.

"Above all, I do want all that stuff." Dedede said while crossing his arms.

"I see. Well the first thing you should do is…" he sorcerer said and thumped the rock's surface with the bottom of his staff, and was responded by an appearing floating paper with a quill pen. "…sing this contract." Eggman finished. The contract says:

I _, shall be enchanted the alternation of size,

strength, etc.

I will acknowledge the future fact that if anything was

to ever happen to the person who studies magic and

enchanted me, such as being destroyed, I shall be

reduced back to the state I originally was before.

With eagerness taking over his body, Dedede snagged the pen from mid-air and signed away with no precautions. Eggman faced the document. "Have you signed? Yes. Good. Now to continue with the bargain." He declared. With a flick of his staff to the air, something red and large flopped onto the grassy ground. It made the bird grow curious and faced the sorcerer. "What's that?" he asked. "Approach inside it and find out." Eggman advised. The bloated bird turned to what was red on the green grass and began his way there. He slid off the rock and traveled into what felt like red fabric. With the perfect opportunity Eggman pointed his staff, with both hands, at the fabric and started to chant:

O powerful magic within me

Help me enchant the one called Dedede

With all thy strength and all thy might

Make the bird grow this very night

The orb on the staff began to glow from dark violet to petunia violet and unleashed a powerful bolt and struck the red fabric, with Dedede still inside.

After a moment from being struck, the fabric began to jiggle, a second later; a long, flowing sleeve began to rise, followed by a long torso that would hang to the feet, embroidered with gold details around the torso, which was wide and let the head of a blue bird pop out with a well-crafted hat of red, and the sleeves were being occupied by yellow-handed arms. The process was complete.

Dedede looked down to his body now a hundred times his size. He felt ecstatic of his body being enlarged, even though it remained in its original form of being bloated in the gut. Eggman, retuned o his original size, approached the grown bird with a grin. "So... you like yourself?" He asked. "You bet!" Dedede said with enthusiasm. "Now whaddaya say we go and…" the bird ceased his talking. For he has felt pain. "Ohhh…" He groaned. "What's goin' on here?"

"'Tis nothing to worry about." Eggman reassured, "It with spells like this that when one is enchanted to maximize their physical state, they feel some irritation. You just hadn't adapted to your new size, yet." "So how long will this 'dapion thing take?" Dedede asked with concern. "Well…" Eggman began as he wrapped his mind up to think. "Approximately… just five months." "What?" Dedede questioned loudly, "Five months?" "Yes." The sorcerer said. "And until you've adapted to your new size, and with my other powerful… uh… powers, I can help you control the creatures of this land and enchant them into savage soldiers that will do your bidding." "Well at least I'm now large enough to step on someone than someone step on me." Dedede thought.

Nearly nine months later…

Just as Eggman said, Dedede adapted with his new body size in five months. Just as soon as the adaption was completed, the bird and sorcerer traveled throughout the land, in search of soldiers to do Dedede's bidding. They've discovered waddle dees with spear skill and accurate archery, waddle doos that are capable of slashing beam whips, spiky gordos, bronto burts that can carry ten times their weight, adorable scarfys that turn savage when attacked, boomerang-throwing sir kibbles, and rockies that can jump high and can destroy whatever's below them. Dedede captured a team of blacks smiths and forced them to forge him a suit of armor. When finished, the armor was dark grey with a helmet that was complete with a spiked masked (The mask from Revenge of the King from Kirby Super Star Ultra). The whole suit was completed a grand weapon of Dedede's choice, an iron hammer and shield. Dedede made a ruthless grin as he laid his eyes on Eggman's crystal ball as it revealed the first kingdom he'll conquer: Camelot. The path to the kingdom was over three weeks long. Dedede couldn't wait so long just to lay siege to a grand kingdom. Fortunately, with Eggman by Dedede's side, the riding creatures Eggman cursed could be enchanted to travel twice as fast than they originally did, making the travel to Camelot ten days less. Dedede and his army left immediately.

This is where Sonic comes back…

During the eight, eventually nine, months, while Dedede was adapting to his new size and rounding up an army, Sonic, with volunteered assistance from Juliana and her workers, have been taking care of his loving wife, Amy. The blue hedgehog stood by his lover when she was sick each morning, fed her to fulfill her cravings, and coped with emotional mood swings, and would continue helping, to show that he loves Amy. On one day, when he was relaxing a top of the roof of the stone lodge, he looked up to the sky and noticed something small and fluttering high above.

"Huh?" He thought. What he saw was in the color of burgundy, and was flying towards him. "Chip?" Sonic thought as a little burgundy dog with green wings flew to the hedgehog's face. "Hey! How are you doing, Sonic?" the tiny dog greeted cheerfully. "I'm doing pretty good, Chip." Sonic replied with a cocky grin, "What brings you here?" "We're gonna get trouble back in Camelot!" Chip said, "Merlin told of a future siege that'll arrive quickly in nearly two weeks. King Arthur said that when they show up, he'll be ready to defend Camelot. So he sent me to tell his knights, including you and Amy, to come to the castle and prepare for defense."

Sonic understood the situation, but had much concern on Amy in her current condition. He faced his tiny friend and said, "I'll come." Chip smiled with confidence, "Great, let's go. The other knights are waiting." He said as he turned to set off. "But Amy will have to stay." The tiny dog halted and returned to Sonic with confusion on his face. "What do you mean Amy will have to stay? She's been wanting to be a knight like Sir Lionel, right?" He questioned. "But it's for her health and someone else." Chip's confusion grew more. Sonic pulled the flying dog close and whispered into his big ears. From hearing the secret message, Chip's eyes widened and pulled away from the hedgehog. "She is?" He asked. "Well that makes a big difference."

"And I've been waiting so long to see my new child when he or she's born." "But Camelot needs you. King Arthur needs you. If Amy was here, she'd agree." Chip said. Sonic let out a sigh and said, "I've looking forward to the birth, but if I'm summoned… then so be it." "And I'm sure the king will understand of Amy absence." Chip said. "Yeah…" Sonic depressingly said, "You go on, Chip. I'll catch up soon. Once I tell Amy good-bye, of course." "No problem, Sonic." Chip allowed and turned to set off, but approached the _blue_ hedgehog again. "One more thing…" he said. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "Tell Amy I said 'Hi'." The tiny dog said at last and flew off.

"So you've been called?" Amy asked as her right hand rested on her rounded stomach. "Yeah." Sonic said. "Chip told me that Merlin foretold of a siege on the castle and the king wants all knights summoned to prepare for defense. And I've been waiting for our child's arrival and…" "Sonic…" the rosy hedgehog began. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "I understand." Amy said with a sincere smile. "You _have_ been waiting for the baby to come, but Camelot needs you." "And if I'm summoned, then I'll have to go." Sonic said. "Mmmwah." Amy kissed her lover lip to lip. "Now that's the knight I've fell for." Sonic gave out a smile.

The hedgehogs arrived at the area gate. When it opened, Amy turned to Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic. You'll see your child soon, nonetheless." Sonic gave a nod. "Very true." He said. Their heads were brought close together and were connected by the lips. After several seconds, the pairs of lips departed from each other, and Sonic started his way out the gate, but turned his head to his wife with a grin. "By the way, Chip says 'Hi'." The response was that Amy giggled. "I love you." She said sweetly, "And _I_ love you, milady."

Instantly, Sonic's feet sprinted off from the gat and onto the dirt road. Amy maintained her sweet smile as she rubbed her round stomach. She pressed her lips to her right fingers and blew his lover, who was distantly far, a kiss of luck and love. She was very certain that Sir Sonic will returned, and the future family will be complete.


End file.
